Flash drives are devices that contain flash memory, which is a non-volatile memory, and that can be connected to computing devices, such as personal computers, smartphones, tablet computers, etc., via a standard connector. After connecting a flash drive to a first computing device via a standard interface, such as to a desktop computer via a full size Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector, a user can transfer data from the desktop computer to the flash drive using a set of standard protocols, such as for a USB mass storage device class. Because the data is stored in the non-volatile flash memory, the flash drive retains the data even when not connected to any computing device and not receiving any power. The flash drive can be connected to a second computing device that has the same standard connector and supports the same protocols, such as a laptop computer with a full size USB connector, and the data can be transferred from the flash memory of the flash drive to the laptop computer.